Warfare Chaos 7-23-2011
There is an eclipse on the horizon. Who will stand tall, and who will fall? We’re almost there……. BEWA Presents Warfare Saturday, July 23rd 2011 1. Michael James & Tank Vs. Jesse Krow & Reaper Warfare kicks off with four men with just about nothing in common competing in a Tag Team Match. Michael James & Tank both lost to Derrick Dalton at Scars & Stripes. Can they co-exist as a team? Jesse Krow was nowhere to be found at Scars & Stripes. He must tag with Reaper, the man who was unsuccessful in keeping Flatline’s Golden Rights Clock. Which of these teams will kick off Warfare with a win? 2. Reckless Vs. Riku Heartliss At Scars & Stripes, The Heartliss Corp was unsuccessful in taking the Tag Team Titles from the Irish Truth. With Victor Darkchild sidelined with a devastating injury, Reckless will face Riku in singles competition. Does Riku have what it takes to get the biggest win in his young BEWA Career, and will Raphael try to help him, like he tried to help Matt Heartliss at Scars & Stripes? 3. XMW Championship Match “Prime Time” Jason G © Vs. Mack Daniels At Scars & Stripes, Mr. XNC became the number one contender to the XMW Championship when he defeated Rolland Havick. Derrick Dalton has ignored this, and has given first crack to Jason G’s gold to fellow League of Excellence member Mack Daniels. With blatant disregard to protocol, which member of the League will be XMW Champion when this match ends? 4. Matt Heartliss Vs. Raphael At Scars & Stripes, Matt Heartliss lost the Hardcore Title when Raphael accidently distracted him. Matt has requested this match. He doesn’t like Raphael’s influence on his younger brother and looks to take care of things at Warfare. Will Raphael take the fight to the Hardcore Legend, or will Matt Heartliss put the Reality Syndicate in its place? 5. Eclipse Qualifier Ronald Scott Vs. Flatline For the third year in a row, the August Main Event show will feature the Eclipse Match. Simply put, 8 men, 4 belts, 1 winner. Four champions automatically qualify. The other four slots will be filled by the winners of four qualifiers. In the first one, Ronald Scott takes on Flatline. Ronald Scott is no stranger to the Eclipse Match as he lost the BEWA Championship in the first one. Flatline has yet to compete in the Eclipse Match, but has had success at that show. With the Golden Rights clock back in his possession, can Flatline take the next logical step in his career, or is Ronald Scott hungry for more? 6. Eclipse Qualifier DJ Carter Vs. Jacob Practice For the third year in a row, the August Main Event show will feature the Eclipse Match. Simply put, 8 men, 4 belts, 1 winner. Four champions automatically qualify. The other four slots will be filled by the winners of four qualifiers. In the second one, it’s student versus teacher as DJ Carter meets Jacob Practice for the first time in the BEWA. Carter has come close on several occasions to regaining his Intercontinental Title. Qualifying for the Eclipse Match would get him another shot at the belt, as well as at three other belts. Jacob Practice on the other hand is looking for motivation after the Takeover debacle. It is no secret that Jacob was the one who trained DJ Carter long before the latter debuted in the BEWA. Which of these men will main event Eclipse III? 7. Warfare Main Event Jinx Vs. Mr. XNC In the main event, League of Excellence member Jinx has invited Mr. XNC to renew their once bitter rivalry. It is apparent that the League is trying a bait and switch approach with Mr. XNC. And instead of getting a shot at the XMW Champion, XNC must instead play with one of the lackeys. But Jinx has greatly improved since the last time that these two met. Will the Intercontinental Champion overcome the International, or will Mr. XNC send an emphatic message to the entire League of Excellence? As always, card is subject to change. BEWA Presents Chaos Saturday, July 23rd 2011 1. Women’s Title Match Contract Signing Chaos kicks off with the return of Sapphire Havick. No one has seen or heard from her in several shows. Rolland Havick has been mum to the topic. Violet has demanded that she finally get another shot at the Women’s Championship. At Eclipse they shall add a new chapter to their epic rivalry. But on Chaos, they shall agree to the terms. What will the stipulation be, and will these two women be able to coexist long enough to get the contract signed? 2. Hardcore Title Match D.T. Gray © Vs. Juggla Two shocking things happened in the Hardcore Invitational at Scars & Stripes. Number one, former Hardcore Champion Juggla made his return after being going for over a year. Number two, D.T. Gray entered and won the invitational, and thus is the new Hardcore Champion. Now Juggla gets a one on one shot at his former strap. Which of these two men will leave Chaos with the Hardcore Title, and claim one of the eight slots in the Eclipse Match? 3. Buffler Vs. Hoagieman At Scars & Stripes, Buffler promised us the good old Matt Masterson that we have come to love. Instead, another blatant rip off emerged. Hoagieman dispatched Matt Cena with ease. Now Buffler wants to avenge Cena, as well as show him how to defeat Hoagieman. Will Hoagieman make it two for two against this odd couple, or will the Buffness dominate? 4. Eclipse Qualifier Markice Ruen Vs. The Kid For the third year in a row, the August Main Event show will feature the Eclipse Match. Simply put, 8 men, 4 belts, 1 winner. Four champions automatically qualify. The other four slots will be filled by the winners of four qualifiers. In the third one, Markice Ruen looks to change his recent losing ways. But he faces a stiff challenge from the Kid, who made his surprising return at Scars & Stripes. The Kid, as everyone knows won the first Eclipse Match. Can Ruen pull off the upset, or is the Kid going back to Eclipse? 5. Eclipse Qualifier Rolland Havick Vs. Damien Fatale For the third year in a row, the August Main Event show will feature the Eclipse Match. Simply put, 8 men, 4 belts, 1 winner. Four champions automatically qualify. The other four slots will be filled by the winners of four qualifiers. In the fourth and final one, the war between the Prodigy & the Age of Darkness continues. Rolland Havick, who has been distracted by the disappearance of Erik Haze, can use this match to qualify for his first ever Eclipse Match, and get his singles career back on track. Damien Fatale is coming off of an amazing match where he took the World Champion J.Slash to the limit. Which one of these new rivals is taking the final slot to the Eclipse Match? 6. The Prodigy (J.Slash & Rocky Phoenix) Vs. The A.O.D (Killswitch & Loco) The newest member of the Prodigy, World Champ J.Slash teams with the 2nd ever 2nd Wind Match winner Rocky Phoenix to take on the Age of Darkness. Rocky Phoenix gets to choose to have a match at Eclipse against either J.Slash for the World Title, or against Artamiss Riggs for the BEWA Championship. Which title that he doesn’t challenge will be defended in the Eclipse Match. If Rocky Phoenix still hasn’t made his choice known by the time that this match starts, will that prove to be a distraction. Loco & Killswitch have proven to be a dangerous tag team. Both men came up short in their championship bids at Scars & Stripes. They look to rebound by trying to take out the Prodigy once again. Which team will win this battle, which is a part of the ever expanding A.O.D./Prodigy War? 7. Chaos Main Event Blackhawk Vs. Artamiss Riggs At Scars & Stripes, Blackhawk was about to get jumped by the entire Age of Darkness. Former L.C.W. running buddy Artamiss Riggs came to Blackhawk’s rescue preserving Blackhawk’s United States Title. After the match, Riggs tried to shake Blackhawk’s hand, only to have Blackhawk suddenly and inexplicitly attack him. The BEWA Champion has demanded this match, and is visiting Chaos just to exact some revenge. With both Championships being defended in two weeks, and with both titles possibly being defended in the Eclipse Match, what toll will this grudge match take on both men? Which former LCW great will emerge victorious, the U.S. Champ or the BEWA Champ? As always, Card is subject to change.